Rain
by HoneyGoddess57
Summary: This happens in the future: Nikki and Jonesy did something "dirty" in the rain last night but their daughter has seen them. They will tell Caitlin and Jude their little story of them having a good time (for a few minutes) until their daughte shows up; what will it be?


It's been a long time since I've done a **6Teen** fanfiction; yes I know it's a little short but this fanfiction is for the _100 Challenge Theme_.

Nikki Wong, Jonesy Garcia, Jen Masterson, Wyatt Williams, Jude L. and Caitlin Cooke belongs to Jennifer Pertches and Tom McGillis; 6Teen.

Janine, Nick and Julie Garcia, Carlos and Jessica L., Jenna and Jacob Williams belongs to me.

_I was inspired by someone who makes the friends as "Uncle" and "Aunt" because they are very close friends._

* * *

"Do you remember that wonderful night- a night that was raining?" have asked a woman with black hair has asked while playing with her long ponytail.

"Why yes dear, why such a lousy question as this one?" have asked a man who didn't really want to hear it because their daughter and twin of their son have interrupted such a quality moment and sexuality time, the woman has elbowed him in the chest as they suddenly blushed as they surely remembered.

"What a peaceful and wet night except for Janine who has interrupted it…" has started the man but once again his wife has elbowed him in the chest.

"Ouch! Okay Nikki I'll stop pestering our little girl…"- has paused the man as he rubbed his sore chest as Nikki nodded and the man has glared at her as she giggled- "Well I'm glad that made you amused."

"Oh Jonesy will you stop, you know this isn't true." Nikki winked at her husband as he blushed but then as he was going to say something more their one year-old daughter Julie has showed up and Jen has come in with a bawling baby.

"Jacob doesn't stop crying, he's been at it since last night," she has said as she tiredly rubbed her eyes and Wyatt has entered with a five year old girl behind his back laughing but then she has stopped when she heard her little brother cry she stopped laughing.

"Why's Jacob still crying he's making mommy tired."

"Don't worry about me Jenna, Jacob's going to quiet it down," reassured Jen as she let her hands rushed through her short hair.

"You sure honey? I think you'll need to take him for the doctor's" has quietly replied Wyatt as he sounded worried. "You and I will go together…"

"Don't forget me, daddy. I want to be there for my little brother too," said stubbornly Jenna as she hugged her little brother tightly. Wyatt and Jen nodded as they no longer hesitated and left immediately with their two children, a little boy with the hair colour the same as Caitlin's and the same eye colour as Jude's has entered the living room as he piped up: "Hi Uncle Jonesy and Aunt Nikki, how are you guys doing?"

"Oh perfect, Carlos. Nothing can be wrong." Nikki was smiling as she said this and Carl has raised an eyebrow.

"You sure because I've heard from Janine that you tried to make babies in the rain last night," have chuckled Carlos as he made Nikki and Jonesy blush and both have screamed a "Janine Garcia, come here this instant!" and Janine has come in with her twin brother Nick and the parents has glared at her as she said a "What did I do?" and then she realized she told that information.

"Oh okay I admit it that it was pretty foolish of me of doing this," admitted Janine as she smiled. "But I couldn't help it."

"Yeah sure, like you always do." Nikki and Jonesy were very stern at this moment as they no longer wanted to argue with her.

"Sorry guys that it took so long I needed to make Jessica fall asleep," has said Caitlin as she tossed her light blond hair behind her back. "So I've heard you two made you know what in the rain."

"Darling there you are I've been looking for you," Jude said and he plopped on the couch as he wrapped an arm.

"Now let us explain this…" and with that the parents has shoot their children glares as to say to leave the room, the children has quickly obeyed and left.

"Now let us explain what happened last night." And the couple has started to tell what happened last night.

* * *

_Nikki and Jonesy were the only ones awake now while the others went to sleep one hour ago, they were thinking to do because they didn't feel to sleep right away. The rain was still pouring heavily and then Nikki had an idea… a dirty one._

"_I know what to do Jonesy," has said Nikki as she played with her long ponytail. "What about making… you know- yeah in the rain."_

"_Good idea, let's go dirty in the rain." Then the two has gone outside as their bodies have given them Goosebumps but they didn't care. They have continued to walk more into the rain as their bodies has suddenly been pressed against each other's and they have smiled nervously._

"_You go boy!" then their lips has met as they did the French kiss but then afterwards it was just a kiss as Jonesy has slide down Nikki's nightgown, her nightgown was now to her hips as they fell on the mushy ground as Jonesy played with her breasts as he slowly kissed them and then…_

"_Mommy, Daddy? What are you guys doing? Making babies again?" have asked Janine as she gasped in horror but then suddenly it turned into a smirk._

_Nikki quickly put her nightgown back on as she and Jonesy quickly went inside with their daughter…_

* * *

"That's it? You only did that, I thought there was going to be more dirty stuff…" have said Jude while laughing and Caitlin have shot him a dirty look and that made him shut up.

"Relax honey… control your temper." Jude has realized he made an error by saying this and shut his eyes before getting slapped in the face but Caitlin didn't as she kissed him on the lips.

"Oh Jude you know that I'll never slap you, I love you too much."

Little did the parents know but their children was hidden behind a wall that was close to the living room as they smirked at this and Janine turned to Carlos and Nick as she giggled, "This is such an interesting little story from mommy and daddy, right Nick?"

With that Nick nodded and Carlos was still smirking as he couldn't wait to be an adult for this.


End file.
